Problem: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 9x + 2$, $ CT = 131$, and $ JT = 5x + 3$, Find $JT$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {9x + 2} + {5x + 3} = {131}$ Combine like terms: $ 14x + 5 = {131}$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $ 14x = 126$ Divide both sides by $14$ to find $x$ $ x = 9$ Substitute $9$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 5({9}) + 3$ Simplify: $ {JT = 45 + 3}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 48}$